


A Floral Exchange

by Kivea



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Their boss, Kyle Broflovski, has been particularly hard on the bar staff recently. Craig decides he needs some kind of gift to try lighten his mood or at least not pick on them anymore. He didn't count on it going better than he planned.





	A Floral Exchange

“Holy shit, dude, did you hear?!”

Craig raised a single brow as he looked over the top of the bar from where he was crouching putting away the clean glasses for the night to see Bebe, with eyes that glittered in that way they always did when she had gossip, nodding furiously as Clyde spoke to her, even though he had _work to be doing_. They were sat around on the bar stools for tables that they had abandoned cleaning.

“Kyle got so mad at Butters today that he made him _cry_.”

“It’s not that difficult,” Craig butted in, though when two sets of chocolate brown eyes landed on him he immediately regretted it. “I’m just saying. Butters cries nearly as much as you do.”

Bebe let out a wistful sigh. “But how could anyone want to make _Butters_ cry, of all people? He’s such a sweetie!”

“It’s funny. He’s a real ugly crier.”

He resumed his tidying and attempted to block out the rest of their conversation about their boss.

It was no surprise that Kyle had made Butters cry, really. The fiery redhead they had the _pleasure_ of calling their boss had been a lot worse than usual. While he was known for working them hard he was also known for being fair and fighting their corner whenever he needed to. Unfortunately, right now he was so _not_ being fair. It started with him outwardly snapping at his closest friend and regular, Stan, who had rolled his eyes and told him he’d come back once Kyle had taken the stick out his ass.

The most recent victim of the whole ordeal was apparently Butters who, as much as it pained Craig to admit it, was a sweetie. From what Bebe and Clyde had sussed the blonde had requested time off to visit family or get out of town while family visited, they weren’t entirely sure, and Kyle had forgotten to process the forms. When he refused the holiday, Butters had grown upset.

“Can he do that though? Not give him the time off?”

Bebe shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. Apparently, unless Butters can find someone to cover his shift, he ain’t getting that holiday, and-!”

“And _what_ , Stevens?”

The trio froze at the icy tone of Mr Broflovski’s voice. Craig glanced up over the bar once again, seeing the redheaded man standing with arms folded in the door to the bar, a scowl on his face that promised blood. Bebe was on her feet in a matter of seconds with her cloth back in her hands, and Craig could imagine that cheerful smile she always wore whenever she tried to hide her panic even though all he could see were her tense shoulders.

“Nothing! Nice to see you, Kyle! You just started?”

“Yes, though I understand you should already be working, so do you wanna tell me why you’re lounging about with Donovan?”

The three of them winced at that. It was rare that Kyle used their surnames to address them after knowing each other for so many years, so it was a clear sign of trouble.

“We were-uh-just trying to think of if any of us could help Butters out with his-uh-the-!”

“The fact I denied him a holiday day?”

Bebe and Clyde were silent.

“Well you’ll have to tell me if you can. I’m sure Butters would be _so thankful_ for it.”

Craig reacted without really processing much. He’d heard most the conversation Bebe and Clyde had, even if he was actively trying to avoid it, though he wasn’t sure how many of the details he got right. But he stood tall and got the attention of the redhead who seemed surprised enough that he probably didn’t even know Craig was there in the first place.

“I’ll cover it.”

Kyle bristled. “What?”

“He has to find someone to cover the shift, right? I’ll do it.”

“You realise its his late shift in two days, right?” Kyle pressed. “From what I remember you’ll be on an open the next day. You really want to agree to that kind of shift swap?”

He didn’t realise that, no. But he’d already started this conversation and like hell he was backing down. “Sure. I can handle it.”

“Just because you can handle it doesn’t mean it’s a good idea.”

Craig scoffed. “You want to deal with HR then? Cause I’m fairly certain you’re not allowed to deny Butters leave when we all remember him asking for it weeks ago.”

Kyle narrowed his eyes but they all knew he couldn’t really argue with that. “Come see me in my office. And would you two get back to work?”

The redhead was quick to leave towards his office and the sharp action had Bebe and Clyde back to work, though both of them gave Craig curious looks as he left the bar to follow Kyle. Not many of them knew him to be charitable. Clyde was probably trying to figure out what he was hoping to get out of it.

Kyle’s office was pretty standard, all things considered. It had the same classy, minimalist look that the rest of the joint had, chosen by probably Cartman when they started the business. Kyle was already sat at his computer logging on and pulling his hair out with his jacket strewn across the couch that was in the corner of the room.

“Sit.”

Craig didn’t argue.

Kyle rounded on him in an instant. “I’ll give Butters his holiday, and you can pick the shift up as overtime. Are you happy with that?”

“Sure, whatever.”

“I don’t want to hear a single word of complaint from you,” Kyle spat as he glowered across the desk. “You’re volunteering to put yourself through this, so if I even catch whiff of you whinging, I’m gonna come down on you like a tonne of bricks.”

Craig rolled his eyes at the threat. “Yes boss, no boss, whatever you say boss.”

“I’m serious, Craig. I already have to deal with enough without having to put up with you too.”

He stood at that and held up his hands in surrender. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’m not Clyde. I’ll suck it up and do the shift, and you go back to worrying about whatever else it is you have to deal with.”

Kyle slouched back in his chair at that with furrowed brows.

Craig took his silence as a cue to leave, spinning on his heel and heading for the doors. It was nearly midday, which meant there would be a lunch time rush shortly, and he had to make sure the bar was ready for it. Or at least get Bebe to make sure the bar was ready.

“Craig.”

The man turned with one hand on the door handle. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

He gave a tight smile and nodded before rushing out the room.

\--

Craig found the most difficult part of working shifts was not having a real routine. There was no set time to wake up every day, which often left him tired for his morning shifts, even though they didn’t start till ten o’clock. It hurt when you didn’t finish the previous shift till four o’clock earlier that morning.

He ran a hand across his face as he finished changing the spirit bottles that were empty, hearing the building being opened up for the day. He was thankful at least that there wasn’t anyone noisy on shift with him that day to talk his ear off, given that Bebe had been on the late with him and Clyde had the day off. Butters was usually the only other one who would talk incessantly, which left Craig in the clear.

He didn’t account for visitors though.

When Craig turned around he found Stan taking a seat at the bar in front of him, a small smile on his face as their eyes met. He resisted the powerful urge to groan after having hoped he would be spared any customers first thing that morning. He hadn’t had nearly enough rest.

“Kyle said you picked up for Butters.”

He even wanted to _talk_. Goddammit.

Craig shrugged his shoulders and moved to the front of the bar. “Yeah, I did. What of it?”

“He’s pretty grateful. Seeing his family takes a lot of out him, so being at work at the same time would be…unpleasant.”

“I didn’t do it for Butters.”

That seemed to catch him off guard. “He’s still allowed to be grateful.”

“Yeah, I guess. What do you want?”

Stan ordered his usual cider and Craig went about getting the bottle from the fridge, popping it open and sliding it across the bar. Stan had the fortune of experiencing the employee discount despite the fact he didn’t work there thanks to his close relations with Kyle and Cartman. It was something that always annoyed Craig to an extent.

“What’s been up with Kyle?”

Stan looked up with wide eyes. “What?”

“You know, the whole Butters thing, and being generally more of a stick in the mud than usual. What’s wrong with him?”

“A combination of things I think. Life’s just happening all at once.”

Craig gave a soft hum at that. It was understandable, but… “He doesn’t need to take it out on us.”

“He just needs someone to do something nice for him. He’ll get through it.”

“Do something _nice_ for him?”

“Yeah, you know, like getting him an extra coffee, or helping him out a bit more. Or maybe picking up an extra shift so he has one less thing to worry about.”

Craig narrowed his eyes. “I guess I did my part, so try get him to lay off his staff, alright?”

Stan snorted at that. “I’ll try, but I’m not making promises I can’t keep. I’ll leave you to it. You look fucking wrecked.”

“Thanks.”

He watched as the dark-haired boy left towards Kyle’s office. Craig was fairly certain he caught a glimpse of the redhead that morning, but he hadn’t actually seen his face yet.

It was probably for the best. He wasn’t sure if looking mopey counted as complaining about the shift, but he sure as hell wasn’t wanting to risk it.

The idea came when he was on his way home later that afternoon. He’d managed to stay awake through the whole shift and was thankful that Bebe had taken pity on him and helped him sneak out early once she’d clocked on. He was walking towards the flat he shared with Clyde and Tweek, arriving on their floor and passing some of the other apartments when he saw it.

A man waiting outside with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a nervous smile on his face, polished and groomed. When the door opened there was an older woman on the other side who gave a happy squeal at the sight, accepting the flowers as they were given to her.

“Oh, my boy, thank you! You know I love lilies!”

“I know, I thought they might cheer you up.”

 _Flowers_.

Finding a place to deliver on short notice had been pretty easy, though the options were endless. He was thankful that his neighbour had already put an idea into his head.

\--

It was four days before they arrived, that saw him on a middle shift with Bebe behind the bar. He was thankful that Kyle worked pretty standard hours, though he did have to do a little snooping to make sure he wouldn’t be off before ordering them for the quietest time of day so not to overwhelm the redhead.

It happened all too quickly. He saw the flowers before the delivery woman and quickly turned to clean the back of the bar to make sure someone else would be the one to greet her. The last thing he needed was to blow his cover in front of the whole bar.

Once he knew that Bebe had her attention with a wide smile and a friendly greeting, he risked turning around to watch the exchange.

“Hi!” the cheerful girl greeted as she approached Bebe at the counter. “I have a delivery for Kyle Broflovski?”

Bebe’s jaw fell slack as her eyes roamed over the large bouquet in front of her. “From…?”

“It’s an anonymous sender,” the girl gave a wink. “Maybe a secret admirer.”

Craig tried not to let the embarrassment show on his face.

“Do you want to…?”

“Oh!” Bebe shook her head and hopped onto the bar. “I’ll show you where his office is!”

He tore his eyes away from the pair to find-!

Most of the eyes were on the two girls and the flowers in one of their arms. He hesitated for a moment as some of the staff members began to gossip amongst themselves and a sliver of panic crept its way into his brain as he began to wonder if this really had been a good idea.

They knocked on Kyle’s door. He turned to watch as he opened it and had flowers thrust at him.

Green eyes flickered over to scan the room. They met Craig’s for a moment.

Craig looked away.

 _Shit_ was he being obvious?

“Dude.”

He jumped out his skin as Clyde snuck up behind him, spinning to find the brunette far too enraptured in the scene on the other side of the room to worry about how jumpy his friend was.

“Did someone send Kyle flowers?”

“I guess.”

“Do you know who?”

He shook his head. “Delivery woman said there was no name.”

“Woah. A secret admirer.”

That was _not_ the rumour he intended to start.

They watched as Kyle accepted the bouquet and spoke to Bebe briefly, who practically bounced with excitement as she ran back towards the bar with sparkling eyes. Craig didn’t have a chance to watch the rest of the exchange before she had got him in her grasp.

“Get me a pitcher, full of water!”

“What?” Craig’s brows pulled together. “Why?”

“For the flowers!”

He spluttered at that. “Right! Okay, yeah, sure.”

When he got the pitcher ready and handed it back to Bebe, she was staring at him with a sceptical look on her face, seeming to have lost her hurry to get back to Kyle. Craig placed his hands on the bar as he held her gaze, a forced smile on his face.

“Anything else?”

“No, that’ll be everything. For now.”

“Great. Get away from my bar.”

She spun on her heel and headed back to where Kyle was waiting. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before turning to Clyde, who had apparently lost interest and moved on to serving customers as they were meant to be doing.

Craig found himself doing the exact same thing, though more to distract himself and keep his cool than anything else. No doubt rumours would start shortly, and he wanted to be as far out the spotlight as he possibly could be, which meant keeping his head low for the rest of his shift.

By the time he got back into work the next day the place was buzzing with theories and he was accosted by his co-workers to ask about Bebe, who was currently the most likely suspect. That ended quickly as her own shift started and she rolled her eyes at the accusations, assuring them that if she had sent Kyle flowers, she definitely would’ve signed her name so he could send some back to her.

The next possibility was Cartman, on the assumption that the flowers were somehow a new form of passive-aggressive threat. None of them could understand what went on in the man’s head or the dynamic of their relationship so it didn’t seem entirely unrealistic.

He should’ve kept his big mouth shut.

“Maybe it was someone who doesn’t work here?”

Five sets of eyes fell on him. He resisted the urge to groan in annoyance.

“Kyle knows people outside of work.”

“No one who would want to send him flowers anonymously, without a note at all.”

They all turned to Kenny, who was smirking on the other side of the bar to Craig. Of _course_ he would be believed as the most reliable source of information.

“There was no note?” Bebe pressed.

“Nope. Nothing at all. Kyle has no idea who it was.”

Small blessings, he supposed.

It continued like this for a few days. He heard his own name creep up once or twice, with Kenny being the nominated person to casually ask him about it. As soon as the blonde broached the topic Craig gave him his best ‘are you shitting me?’ look, throwing them off his trail immediately.

He didn’t expect it to take so much effort to keep this up.

He also didn’t expect Clyde to be his downfall.

The redhead came to the bar, a tired smile on his face to accompany the bags under his eyes. He leant across to begin speaking to Clyde about an extra shift that needed covering as there was an event happening in town, and he wanted to ensure there was extra staff that day to be on the safe side.

He wasn’t paying much attention. Instead he was pouring a cup of coffee.

He moved to stand next to Clyde and pushed the mug across the bar towards his boss. Kyle stopped short as he looked down at the mug, black with one sugar, before looking up at Craig with wide eyes.

“You look fucking shattered,” Craig noted. “Figured you might need a pick me up.”

Kyle’s shoulders sagged as he picked up the mug with a soft smile. “Thanks, dude. I appreciate it.”

“Sure.”

He got back to work and let them finish up their conversation, which didn’t take long. He was half way through making a drink when Clyde moved to stand next to him, leaning against the counter as he spoke.

“That was nice of you.”

“I have my moments.”

“Almost as nice as whoever gave him flowers.”

Craig looked up towards the sky and let out an overly annoyed sigh. “Not this shit again.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Well, don’t. I didn’t send him them-I don’t even know the first thing about flowers.”

“Would your computer history say the same thing?”

He hesitated, for a split second, before flipping Clyde the finger and taking the drink to the customer. It was only a split second, but it was still long enough for his best friend to grow suspicious.

\--

He could tell Clyde thought it was him. He actually spent his time off clearing his internet history and hiding his laptop’s power pack in his room so that Clyde would never get into the device to check his internet history. It seemed like something the asshole would try to do.

Bebe gave him funny looks when no one else was paying attention, but when it came to sharing her theories he never came up in topic. At least it meant two of his closest work friends would be trustworthy and not go blabbing on this one.

He was right, but that didn’t stop someone from blabbering apparently.

He was behind the bar when Kyle approached him, with Bebe and Butters moving around the table to clear them up for the days work. Craig straightened himself up as best he could to try exude confidence, but he was a little preoccupied in not running away as soon as the charming green eyes were on him.

“Craig, could I speak to you a moment?”

Bebe and Butters stopped in favour of staring at them.

“In my office?”

Craig swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a curt nod. He moved round the bar to follow his redheaded superior to his office, ignoring the eyes burning into his back. He knew that at least Clyde already had his suspicions. How much of them had he discussed with the likes of Bebe?

When he got in the office the first thing his eyes were drawn to was the vase that sat on Kyle’s desk, very purposefully, with nothing around it. Put there to be stared at, full of a very familiar, though a little worse for wear, bouquet.

“Sit.”

He did as he was told. He didn’t want to start this conversation.

“Do you like them?”

“What?”

Kyle gestured. “The flowers. Do you like them?”

“Uh, I guess. Flowers aren’t really my thing.”

“They’re not mine either, honestly,” Kyle admitted. “This is the first time I’ve ever had flowers in my office. It’s the first time anyone’s actually given me flowers.”

“Do you…like them?”

The whispers of an amused smile graced Kyle’s face. “I do. At first I was a little unsure. I’m not a flowers guy. But…I do like them. They’re pretty, and the gesture was really sweet.”

Craig nodded slowly. “Cool.”

“So I tried to figure out who sent them. My first thought was to figure out what kind of flowers they were and what they meant, you know? See if I could figure it out from there.”

Oh shit.

“So I googled it – pretty amateur, I know.”

“Did you find out?”

Kyle’s voice shook with laughter as he spoke. “I did, but I’m not sure whoever ordered them did. The main two flowers are lilies and orchids. I mean, flowers seem to have more than one meaning, so the message might’ve got misconstrued, but…”

Craig had to cover his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide part of his face. Like a train wreck he wanted to look away from but couldn’t.

“Lilies are typically given to people as a remembrance of death, while one of the meanings for orchids is fertility. So that was kind of a dead end.”

He should’ve known Kyle would fucking google what flowers meant. He should’ve sucked up his pride and asked Tweek for help instead of just going off what his neighbour liked.

“Then I realised, hey, people like to gossip in this place, right? That seems like a good place to go. Especially Bebe and Clyde.”

He totally knew.

“They had a few theories on who it was. So I thought I’d ask you in here and find out for myself.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kyle raised his brows.

“I know it’s inappropriate, but…I thought it might, I dunno, lighten your mood or something.”

His lips twitched upwards as a pink flush blossomed across his face. “So it was you?”

“Wha-I thought-?!”

Kyle held up a hand as he started to panic. “You were one of the people they thought it might be, but there was a few. I was kind of hoping to just call each of you in here one by one and see who broke first.”

He’d been played.

“Honestly? I kind of thought it was Stan.”

What the _fuck why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut_?

“I won’t tell anyone. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“I’m sorry I sent you funeral flowers.”

Kyle laughed. He was the kind of guy who could laugh with his whole body, his entire disposition seeming to raise and brighten as he did so. Craig found himself chuckling as he watched the infectious scene, embarrassment making room for a happy relief that he clearly wasn’t in that much trouble.

“It’s okay. I like them.”

“Me too,” Craig agreed.

Kyle cleared his throat as he calmed, his eyes focusing on the bouquet, but occasionally slipping over to where Craig sat. “Thanks. They did lighten my mood, or something. I’ve been…kind of stressed.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

The withering look Kyle tried to send him was lessened by the smile still on his face. “I shouldn’t be taking it out on you guys though.”

“Stan talk to you?”

“Yeah, he did. He the one who put this idea in your head?”

“Sort of. His suggestion was to get you coffee or something to keep you going.”

“I guess you’re covering all the bases then, huh?”

Craig shrugged it off. “Something like that.”

There was a pause that was far too comfortable, as Kyle’s eyes finally settled on his own with a small smile on his face that was mirrored on Craig’s. The Tucker boy did his best to stop the heat settling in his cheeks at the prolonged eye contact, instead trying to focus on what kind of shade the green eyes in front of him were.

“I should let you get back to work.”

“Right,” Craig stood only to find Kyle doing the same thing. “I’m glad the flowers are okay.”

Kyle stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, they are. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

He left the room without another word.

He wasn’t surprised to find Bebe there ready to badger him when he got back to the bar, though he tried to play it off as Kyle asking him about a day off he asked for. She dropped the subject as the bar became busier and he found excuses to dodge her questions for the rest of the shift.

He was thankful to find by the end of the week people had stopped caring about who had sent Kyle flowers, and the redhead hadn’t tipped anyone off on who it was.

Craig did his best not to be too aware of how often their eyes met.

\--

He expected a lot of things to come out of the meeting about the flowers. A disciplinary, a lecture, a friendly thank you, a couple of other things that were probably a little farfetched. He had been somewhat prepared for the possibility that someone would figure out it was him and he became subjected to ‘Kyle’s secret admirer’ after the flower girl had put the thought into everyone’s heads.

He didn’t expect a reply.

He wasn’t ready for her this time. When she arrived at the bar it was a shock to the system, seeing the roses in her hands unsettled him a little but he supposed maybe someone had seen it happen once and got an idea, the same way he had. He didn’t have much of a chance to be the one to greet her as she approached Bebe once again, probably gravitating towards a familiar face.

“Are these for Kyle again?”

The girl frowned and turned to her hand-held tablet. “No, not Kyle. These are for Craig Tucker.”

His world stopped.

He snapped his head to the girl with wide eyes, who seemed to cotton on to the situation given that Bebe was giving him a wicked look out the corner of her eyes. The delivery woman approached him, smiling wide as she held out a rather simplistic, tasteful bouquet of roses. Craig’s eyes flickered from her to the flowers as he stood dumbly waiting for her to prompt him.

“Craig Tucker?”

He nodded.

“These are for you. An anonymous sender! Maybe a secret admirer?”

He heard Bebe’s obnoxious giggle as he reached out and accepted the assortment of pink roses with a couple of red ones dotted about. Once the flower girl had left Bebe rushed forward, cooing as she admired the bouquet in his hands before Clyde joined her and pulled a card from the ribbon tying them all together.

“Yours came with a note!”

“Give me that,” Craig snapped, thrusting the flowers towards the blonde and taking his card from Clyde. He could feel his cheeks begin to heat up as he opened it up, a simple little note inside the envelope.

_Pink roses to say thank you._

He looked up out of instinct towards the door that lead to Kyle’s office. He wasn’t surprised to see the redheaded man standing in the doorway, eyes glittering with amusement at the scene. Craig had to look away to stop himself doing something embarrassing.

“What’re you smiling about?” Clyde asked.

“Nothing,” Craig shrugged it off, tucking the note into his back pocket before his best bro had a chance to steal it. “I should…go put these in water or something.”

“Use one of the pitchers!” Bebe suggested. “I’ll get it ready, we can put them on the back of the bar!”

“Should we ask Kyle for permission?”

The blonde gave Craig another wicked look at Clyde’s question. “Oh, I have a feeling he won’t mind.”

It took a few seconds before Clyde gave a far too dramatic gasp and he turned on Craig, who was doing his absolute best to wipe the smile off his face. “No way!”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

Clyde rushed forward to read the note over his shoulder. “I knew you sent them! The first one, to Kyle.”

“Say it louder why don’t you?”

Bebe sniggered at that. “I think he’s blown you cover with this. It’s not gonna take much for people to put two and two together.”

He found he didn’t really mind.

“So if pink roses are to say thank you, what are red ones?” Clyde questioned. “Or are they just mistakes?”

Bebe wiggled her brows as she filled a pitcher with tap water. “Red roses are typically _romantic_.”

“Shove off, Stevens.”

“It’s true!” she pressed. “They are! I guess she wasn’t kidding when she said secret _admirer_.”

It was all too soon that they were flooded with customers, the roses sitting on the back of the bar. Every time he passed them to prepare someone’s drink he found his heart skipping a beat, or a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Every now and then Bebe would knock their hips together with a cheeky smile, or Clyde would clap a hand on his shoulder with a proud shake.

He wasn’t surprised when Kyle arrived at the bar and neither of them offered to serve him, leaving it for Craig instead.

“What can I get you?”

“Two ciders, on tap. Stan’s with me.”

“You got it, boss.”

He began to pour the drinks, glancing over to find Kyle’s eyes pinned on the roses on the back counter. He felt a proud smirk playing on his face.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Kyle made no effort to move. “Nice flowers.”

Craig glanced over his shoulder to look at them. “From a secret admirer, according to the delivery girl.”

Kyle’s face flushed at that. “Admirer, huh?”

“Yeah. Pink roses to say thank you, though I don’t know what the red ones were for.”

“Do you know what red roses typically signify?”

He shrugged it off like no big deal, despite the heartbeat pounding in his ears. “Bebe says they signify romance.”

“Huh. I guess maybe it is an admirer then.”

Craig leant across the bar and lowered his voice as he spoke. “I wonder why they’re staying a secret.”

“Maybe they wanted to know how you’d react to ‘romance’ before they did anything.”

A flicker of doubt. Nerves. A fiery redhead toning it down so he could wait for an answer.

“Maybe they should ask me then,” Craig said.

“Pink roses for thank you,” Kyle started. “Red roses to ask you on a date.”

He did his best to ignore the fluttering in his chest. He really did. “You know my timetable. I like movies.”

“Me too. I’ll let you know what day works for us both.”

Craig nodded his agreement as Kyle took his drinks and headed over to where Stan sat, launching into a conversation as soon as he sat down.

Once he stopped watching the redhead and got back to work the teasing from Bebe and Clyde started up again in full force, though he honestly couldn’t say he minded given the ghost of a smile that was constantly threatening to break forth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm half asleep so I may go over it again in the morning for any mistakes. For now, it's what it is, which is me trying to power my way through a few month long writer's block in an attempt to finish some longer stories. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> ‘You’re my boss and you’ve been harassing all of us worse than usual lately, so I anonymously sent you some flowers to get you to lighten up a bit, but somehow you found out it was me.’ – dailyau.tumblr.com


End file.
